


Did we just....?

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven wakes up hung over, confused and naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did we just....?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts).



> Let me know what you think

Raven woke with a slight moan, head pounding, mouth dry, and cursing Monty and Jasper for their latest moonshine. Cursing herself too for not knowing when to stop. She pried an eye open then slammed it shut with a groan when bright sunlight struck her right in the pupils.

She knew though in one quick look she wasn't in her room, or in her bed. As her senses came alive she started to realise that a) she was naked and b) sore in spots she hadn't been since she ended her affair with Wick. She swallowed hard. Oh God. When would she stop getting herself into these situations, she had wanted her next relationship to be meaningful, with the person she cared about. Not a drunken fuck and one night stand because her drunken ass was horny. This was so going to fuck up her chances of anything meaningful.

She paused her thoughts as she contemplated the room she had woken up in. Her heart leapt into her throat and started beating madly as she realised suddenly whose room it may be. Hope filled her chest as she slowly squinted her eyes open, groaning at the brightness and attempted to turn her pounding head to the side to confirm her bed partner.

She froze when a soft chuckle broke the quietness of the room and a small soft hand slid across her stomach and cupped her hip, pulling her body in tighter to the equally naked one beside it.

"You're awake sooner than I thought" came the familiar voice.

"Holy shit" Raven groaned.

"Headache?" The voice asked in amusement.

"Abby?" Raven finally managed to turn her head and open her eyes enough to confirm the presence of her friend. Oh no. No no no no no. She groaned in horror, she was NOT supposed to have done this. Not this way anyway. You fucking idiot Raven.

Ok wait Raven, don't panic ok, let's take stock of the situation. You're naked in bed, with Abby. So far that wasn't too bad. Actually that was pretty fucking spectacular and a goal she had been attempting to reach, just not in a drunken fuck type of way which you can't remember this morning. She had wanted more of a long lasting relationship kind of way. Not much she could do about it now. Now it came down to her and Abby's reaction.

She opened her eyes and shot a quick look at Abby who seemed to be watching her with great amusement. Oh lord she had seen that look before. It usually came at her expense. Abby could actually be quite...... playful, when she wasn't stressing over the camp or Clarke or the new alliance.

But then again if Abby was playful it meant she wasn't freaking out about the sex fest from last night right? And the gently stroking hand on her hip and the fact Abby was still naked in bed with her was a bonus too right? She sighed as a kiss was pressed to her neck and some of her lethargy evaporated when a leg was thrown over her.

"Would you hate me if I admitted I can't remember a thing about last night?" Raven asked and Abby's hands paused and her body tensed. Scared the older woman was going to withdraw she quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in tighter "don't get jittery. I didn't say I regret where I ended up. Just wished I remembered the details. Did we just.....?"

"Yes" Raven could hear the smile in Abby's voice and felt pretty proud of herself for putting it there "several times."

"Go me" Raven mentally high fives herself.

"What do you remember of last night?" Abby asked and Raven sighed as she tried to ignore her headache and think back.

"I remember arriving and searching you out. I remember Jasper looking happier and healthier than he has in months offering us some shots."

"Hmmm which you drank two to my one" Abby reminded and Raven winced as her temple throbbed. Hence hangover.

"I remember us both doing our fair share of drinking and dancing and having a fun time" she returned just before a flash of memory hit her. "Holy fuck O got people doing body shots."

"She is a wild one that one" Abby agreed and gave in to her urge to kiss Raven's skin again. She was addicted. Raven groaned.

"I remember stepping back when O dragged you forward. I didn't think you'd pick me. Not with Kane or Jackson or whoever around."

That had Abby jerking upright "What? Why not?" She questioned "and I have never been interested in those two a day in my life"

Raven subconsciously rubbed her damaged leg and sensing this Abby's hand slid lower over her hip and started to knead a thigh gently. Raven sighed, Abby never had been put off by her thigh, never treated her different. Crazy, intense, stubborn but loveable Abby. 

"But I did pick you."

"You must have been hammered" Raven teased and Abby watched her seriously.

"No, tipsy maybe, just drunk enough to get up my Dutch courage to ask you." Abby's teasing grin flashed back "you laid yourself out on that table in record time" 

"I remember O muttering something about me being eager" Raven chuckled "I thought you'd back out when I took off my shirt and put the glass between my breasts."

"Ah so you do remember."

"A little" Raven admitted "nothing much after you licked the salt off my stomach, took the shot glass from my tits and snuck a kiss while taking the lime." Raven sighed. She had theTrikru and the new alliance to thank for that. She wondered what Lexa, Indra, and the other stuffy Trikru thought of their games. She shared that thought with Abby who sighed and grumbled.

"The Commander insisted doing a shot with Clarke who was way too eager to please."

"Was this before or after I did the body shot on you?" Raven asked confused and grabbed the hand that was getting might risky in its exploration.

"Before and after you stood on the table and drunkenly declared you only ever wanted to do body shots with me for the rest of your life" Abby informed and Raven froze in horror. She what? Abby saw the look and nodded her confirmation. Raven groaned and Abby informed "Oh it gets better. Once you'd done the shot you said it would be so much more fun if I'd been fully naked."

"No" Raven was horrified.

"In front of Clarke too" Abby muttered and shot her a reproving glance that had Raven wincing for reasons other than a hangover. "Told me and everyone within earshot you'd been imagining it for quite a while."

"I'm never drinking again."

"Besides Clarke being present I can't complain, I realised you wanted me too."

"Fuck never drinking, I don't think I can face Clarke again." Raven groaned

“I would be more worried about Lexa" Abby admitted honestly and Raven wondered what the hell she had done. Abby sighed. "You and Lexa went toe to toe, both very intoxicated, I've never seen Lexa so out of control” Abby mused and when Raven shot her a look continued. "You called her Commander Killjoy" Raven winced; she couldn't believe she said that, even drunk. "Lexa thought you meant she killed for joy."

"Oh crap"

"Clarke stepped in quickly and escorted her away. I decided it was time you went to bed too" Abby informed.

"Ha so you brought me to bed" Raven swept her hand down Abby's side to her ass and squeezed "then took advantage of me."

"Sorry sweetheart that's all you" Abby informed as she finally rolled on top of Raven and grabbing her hands pinned them to the bed. Raven swallowed hard, that was kinda sexy. She liked a dominant Abby as the older woman explained "you refused to go anywhere but mine, refused to sleep in clothes and if I wanted to get any sleep at all I had to give in to your demands and strip too."

"OMG" Raven closed her eyes as a hot flush spread up from her stomach and her face blushed red. What a diva!

"Oh I didn't mind" Abby grinned "being naked with you has been a fantasy of mine for months."

"Really?" Raven grinned proudly "I am awesome, and hot."

"Modest too" Abby drawled sarcastically. "Very determined too. You wanted sex last night and nothing was going to stop you."

"I obviously got what I wanted. Feeling tender in all the right places."

"Again no" Abby shook her head "you obviously don't remember you and Octavia betting each other about proving yourself as warriors and walking across the top of the pig pen fence." Raven looked horrified at the thought. The wood rails to that fence were impossibly thin and with her leg! She winced. Ouch, she must have slipped. "Yes you failed spectacularly, a foot either side of the fence and down you went. You were a stubborn ass, refused to listen to me when I said no" Abby sighed "if you ever want sex again in your life you will never do anything like that again."

Raven knew a threat when she heard one. 

"So we never?" She waved at their nakedness. Abby sighed. 

"I already said we did, you're just not sore because of it" when Raven shot her a reproving look Abby defended herself "I'm sorry but would you be able to ignore me if I started to please myself because you were trying to be honourable and said no?"

"I masturbated in front of you?" Raven laughed. 

"Yes. I have strong will power but not that strong" Abby grumbled.

"I'm glad, but Abby."

"Hmmm?" Abby was distracted by the pulse point at the base of Raven’s throat that she suddenly wanted to suck on. 

"I'd really like to be able to remember making love to you" Raven stated and was barely finished when Abby let out a soft growl and crashed their lips together. The kiss was firm and Raven groaned as she held on tight. Abby was an aggressive kisser, just this side of painful and her tongue was true and confident. Raven had a little trouble keeping up. This was no sloppy kiss from the inexperienced boys she had been with previously. 

Wrapping her arms and her good leg around Abby she could only hold on as Abby took her on the ride of her life. Small soft hands explored her skin and had her moaning and arching into the talented mouth and tongue as it made its way south, leaving love bites on its way. When warm lips and a hot tongue found her breasts and nipples she cried out in delight, not caring how loud she was being. 

Raven's body was tingling all over, felt hot to the point of melting and her hangover was long forgotten as exploring hands and mouth moved south. She'd never forget the sensation of Abby's mouth hot on her clit while two fingers were sent deep in a rhythm she struggled to keep up with. 

It felt like a bombardment of sensations going off in her belly, crawling under her skin and racing up and down her spine. She had never experienced anything like it. She knew she cared for Abby, wanted her, desired her but this felt stronger than that. Stronger than any emotion she had experienced before. The depth of it scared the hell out of her but she was powerless to stop it as it consumed her, had her arching high and screaming Abby's name in ecstasy. 

Abby kissed her way up the gorgeous woman beneath her, heart beating hard, turned on beyond measure and at the same time just so completely satisfied to be with the woman she's wanted for months. She's had time to come to terms with her feelings, with the age difference and everything else involved. Lord knew time was short on this planet and she wasn't wasting it worrying. 

"You ok?" She asked Raven who was looking decidedly dazed. The young brunette nodded and made a soft grunting noise. Abby straddled one of Raven’s thighs and rubbed herself gently against it, sucking in a harsh breath at the stimulus on her clit. Raven offered her own groan at how wet Abby was. "Good, now do you think you can finally repay the favour?"

Raven looked horrified as she caught on to what Abby meant. "Shit Abs, you haven't?" Abby shook her head "I'm an asshole" Raven groaned then quickly rolled them over so she could go about repaying Abby in full. The first orgasm was quick and intense due to the wait. Raven barely touched Abby and she came apart in her arms. 

Then Raven used all the knowledge and skill she possessed to bring Abby to an earth shattering climax, three fingers buried deep and mouth devouring a breast. Abby was almost sobbing by the end of it and Raven kissed her soothingly. 

"It's ok babe, I have you" she gently removed her fingers and licked them clean, moaning at the taste. She rolled so she was on her back again, Abby tucked into her side and still shuddering and trying to recover from her intense climaxes. 

Many minutes later when they were calmed, physically at least, emotionally both were still in turmoil, Abby reached out and took Raven’s hand. 

"Stay with me?" Abby asked and Raven smiled.

"Of course"

"No I meant permanently" Abby sighed and looked up from her resting place on Raven’s shoulder and saw smiling brown eyes looking back at her. 

"So did I" Raven assured and seeing the happiness lighten the face of her lover leant down to kiss her softly. "I assure you Abby, I am right where I want to be."

Abby smiled and snuggled in closer, feeling complete for the first time in years


End file.
